elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Farkas
Farkas is a Nord resident of Whiterun who is also a Werewolf and a member of The Circle, the secret order within The Companions. He serves as the Dragonborn's shield-brother when searching for the fragments of Wuuthrad. Like the rest of the Companions, he is found in Jorrvaskr, which is in the Wind District of Whiterun. Farkas may also be encountered in the wilds, seemingly wandering aimlessly and fighting any aggressive enemy he encounters. After the Companions questline is completed, the player can go to Farkas for more work. Eventually he will also give the quest Purity to the Dragonborn. Personality Farkas is very close to his twin brother, Vilkas, and is known for being the stronger of the two. In Kodlak's Journal, Kodlak states that Farkas is kindhearted and usually follows along with his brother's views in most situations. He also tends to be kinder in his dealings with others. Vilkas tends to joke about Farkas being the more dim-witted of the two, a fairly honest assessment. Follower Farkas is available to you as a follower once you have completed the Companions questline. You can also have any companion as a follower once you have completed the companions questline. If you ask him to train you in heavy armor he will train you for free. You cannot do this when he is not your follower (You will have to pay). This goes for any follower that can train you. Farkas can train you to level 90 in heavy armor although his Heavy Armor skill is at a low level. Interactions Trouble in Skyrim Like Aela the Huntress and Vilkas, Farkas has an unlimited amount of work to be done. Even after completion of the quest Purity, he still has more work for the Dragonborn to do. Proving Honor During the quest Proving Honor, the player and Farkas are in a ruin. The Dragonborn is trapped behind a gate and Farkas is surrounded by Silver Hand members. To kill them Farkas transforms into a werewolf. Afterwards, he opens the gate to free the Dragonborn. Glory of the Dead During the quest Glory of the Dead, Farkas accompanies the Dragonborn, along with Vilkas and Aela the Huntress, to Ysgramor's Tomb to cure Kodlak's lycanthropy so he can ascend to Sovngarde. While in the tomb, Farkas' fear of Frostbite Spiders gets the better of him, and he leaves the player and Aela to finish the quest on their own. Purity Farkas wishes to rid himself of his curse. The Dragonborn has the option of helping him become normal again by throwing a Glenmoril Witch Head into the fire and then killing Farkas' beast spirit. Marriage Farkas becomes a potential marriage candidate after the completion of the Companions Quest-line, once the Dragonborn completes The Book of Love and obtains an Amulet of Mara. Training exploit After completing Glory of the Dead, Farkas can be asked to join as a follower. In his speech text there should be a listing for both training and looking into his inventory. If both are present, Farkas can be paid for training in Heavy Armor and then his inventory can be opened and the money taken back. Gallery Farkas.jpg Farkas614.jpg Trivia * "Farkas" means wolf in Hungarian. His brother's name, Vilkas, also means wolf, in Lithuanian. * His default steel armor outfit is randomized between the set with pauldrons, and the set without. His boots and gauntlets are also randomly chosen between the different varieties of steel armor. * Because of the game's tendency to mix-and-match the gauntlets and boots between Nordic and Imperial styles, one may be able to give Farkas a matched set if they save before he is within spawning distance, (when he is first encountered at the Pelagia Farm fighting a giant), and keep reloading until they get the desired set. * Farkas is afraid of Frostbite Spiders, because of the events in Dustman's Cairn, as revealed during the Glory of the Dead quest. * Farkas may be recruited into the Blades. If Farkas joins them, he might still travel back to Jorrvaskr. * When in his quarters in Jorrvaskr, against the far wall, there is a lute. This could be considered a reference towards Farkas' voice actor, Michael Popeye Vogelsang, being the lead vocalist and guitarist for the band, Your Favorite Train Wreck. * During the quest, Proving Honor, if the Dragonborn asks Farkas if the Companions are werewolves, after explaining it, he will say "It is a secret to everyone", a reference to the well-known line from the ''The Legend of Zelda'' games. * Farkas' skill with heavy armor is unusually low, despite being a Master Trainer in its use. * Farkas is the only Companion essential even as a follower, and after Glory of The Dead. * Farkas can pass through Orc stongholds without any trouble. He has no reason to be there; he just walks in one entrance and out the other, (usually Dushnikh Yal). * When Farkas is wandering in the wilderness he is unkillable. He will return to Jorrvaskr if one fast travels there. Bugs Appearances * ru:Фаркас Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Companions Members Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Werewolves